


Screaming songbird

by RandomNotepad



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNotepad/pseuds/RandomNotepad
Summary: A greedy lord takes a fancy to our bard and takes him for his own.Updated version. I was unsure where to take this after its first draft. I had planned to add Yennefer in later chapters and evolve the relationship for the three of them but I don't have enough creativity so revamped this work to be a one shot. Sorry it took so long to repost after I deleted the original. Enjoy :).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Screaming songbird

Jaskier couldn't remember drinking but the throbbing pain in his head must have been from one hell of a piss up. He groaned as he detangled his limbs and rolled over on the thick bedding he had sprawled out upon. As he rolled he felt a sharp pull on his right ankle. 

Grumbling he glared at his own limb to see a thin metal shackle with a chain linking to the bedpost. Oh. Okay. Not that unusual. He was far from being prudish in the bedroom. As he kicked at his shackle with his other foot small flashes of the day before trickled back to him. Geralt had gone off to kill a night wraith.

Jaskier had paid for a room at the small village inn and a few ales for his friends return. It had gotten later and he'd finished the ales. He remembered being on stage singing. A few ladies and gentlemen had taken a liking to him as they often did. He'd turned down the advances. It had been later, Geralt was still not back. A lord had started a conversation with him. A fat, older, handsy lord who didn't seem pleased with the bards constant attention being on the inn door and not the lord. He'd been given another ale. Then nothing. 

The door to his current bedroom opened and a familiar fat, older, handsy lord strolled in grinning with two very large and scary looking women at his heels. Jaskier felt very naked under his clothing and rolled himself up in the large duvet to peek out grumpily at his captive.

Where the hell was he and how the hell would he get out of this?

\-----------------

The nerve of this bastard lord He thought as he sat painted up like some puffed up, brightly coloured songbird. Forced to sit on the arm rest of the lords throne.

Lute in hand he watched as the lords guests had arrived and went about eating and drinking giving small glances to the bard and deep bows to the lord. Said lord was seated beside him and grinning like a deranged beast, hand running up and down Jaskiers lower back as the petite bard strummed his lute trying to ignore the needy hands. He hammered down the fresh wine glass offered to him by an imposing guard as Jaskier continued his numbing buzz.

"Sing for us my songbird" came the almost bored sounding demand from the lord. Jaskier obliged but his newly created hit (this bastard lord is handsy) was cut short with a sharp jab to his side with rough, large fingers. He sang a sweeter song trying his best to siddle as far away from the man as he could without notice. He managed to get one leg off and onto the ground before he was dragged back to the arm rest. 

He squeaked indignantly and scrambled to get away from this entire situation but a large hand landed with intent on his thigh and tightened as a warning. Jaskier swallowed dryly as the other patrons went about drinking and laughing. This must be common practice he thought making a face of disgust to all who would look. The hand stayed put but a light slap forced him to sing again. 

As more wine was drank and the guests became more enamored Jaskier found himself feeling a sickening feeling of dread fill his stomach. Pooling and crawling it's way up his throat. The hand had started to move. 

Using his lute Jaskier walloped the lord as hard as he could in his grinning, drunken face. The bard leapt up with full intent of jumping out a window for freedom but the feet were literally pulled from under him as the chain, still attached to his right ankle, flipped him over twisting said ankle unnaturally causing a small whimper of pain to creep out as the bard rolled over to pull angrily at the chain. 

A swift kick to his chest had the bard sprawled out on the cold floor as the lord placed a foot, dangerously close to the mans neck. The lord gripped the bards face and hauling him upright dragged the man back to his seat, no longer allowed to sit on the arm but forced to sit at the lords feet the bard was gripped by the hair. He gave a loud shout and began cursing this man who dared to touch him and treat a person in this way. Lords were all the same. They didn't care if you were married, young, old or even pregnant. They took what they wanted and left nothing but the usual dirty coin (their own smug faces embellished on the metal) behind that the lovers and families would never even touch. 

The lord pulled Jaskiers face uncomfortably close to his own. The stench of wine and food assaulting the bards nostrils and soul. He licked the bard. Jeskier couldn't believe it. He had licked him!

Suddenly Jaksier felt an entirely new type of dread as rough hands gripped his shoulders and began to force him down. 

A large shiny object hit the lord in the side of his face with such force the pervert screamed in agony and released the bard. Jaskier looked down to see a large coin with the lords smug face looking up at him from the dirt. 

All eyes turned to the doors that had been destroyed silently as if a being of pure rage had attacked them and the doors were too scared to cause noise just incase they offended it.

Geralt stood, half hunched over, sword unsheathed, breath like fire from his mouth and death in his eyes as he stalked at inhuman speed towards the lord. 

A swift movement and the chain was sliced. Jaskier watched as Geralt lifted and threw the lord as if he were a sack of flour across the room and into a table of cheeses. Geralt left his sword beside Jaskier, and readied his fists. "I know of you lord. You dare take those who wish to be with others, you force love apart and drink to it!" he spat, the lord backing up and pulling cheddar from his hair. "Wait, I can pay you. Who ever sent you to take back my bard can't afford what i can, I am the richest man in these lands. Coin, drink. Even take a round with the bard if you wish!" Begged the lord as the crazed witcher stalked further towards him swallowing a thick red potion, his veins darkened and eyes black as he advanced. "Even now you try to sell his body to save your own throat?". The Lord began to cry ugly fat tears that held no guilt but fear alone.

"Geralt" cried Jaskier, he had managed to stand, using the sword as a safety net. As he stepped forward he put pressure on his foot and felt his ankle give, blue eyes darting to the lord's guards who were starting to approach the unprotected bard. To help or to secure their own lives using the bard, he didn't care. He didn't want to be touched by any of these people again.

He felt strong arms envelope him and he was lifted with ease, up and against the witchers chest. The familiar smell of ale, roach and forest soothed him. Geralt bent and collected his second sword, walking to the doors he turned to throw a smoking ball into the fray before he left, his bard in tow as the room burst with fire, the breaking wine bottles and burning cheeses enveloping the guests and still crying lord.

\---------------

Geralt was the perfect shield as they entered the inn room, his bulk hiding the blanket wrapped bard from prying eyes as he hurried inside. Geralt busied himself locking the door as Jaskier heard a wonderful, soothing and broken voice calling his name.

Yennefer sat on the bed, black and silver dress wrinkled and haphazardly lying around her. She was always so perfectly held together the sheer sight had Jaskier rooted to the spot with shock. She all but ran to him. Sweeping him into her arms. Gooseberries and lilac enveloped him in a sweet embrace as he welcomed the warmth of her. They had always been friends. Catty comments and snarky insults came with smiling eyes and laughter whenever they had found themselves together. Geralt and Ciri snorting at the pair. 

\-----------------

"Stupid makeup!" Groaned Jaskier as he finished scrubbing the thick red lipstick from him looking at the multi coloured cloth before flinging it to the far end of the bathroom.

Jaskier soaked deeper into the bath, the bubbles covered him in a thick layer of protection as Yennefer held him from behind her soft skin warmed his back. Geralt slid into the room giving a "hmm" as he sat in the corner not taking his eyes from the bard. 

Jaskier opened one eye to look at his companion. "You want to ask something. What?" He frowned, spitting a mouthful of bubble water out at the witcher who didn't react as Yennefer snuggled behind him.

They sat for a few comfortable minutes. "Did he..." geralt began but didn't finish. Jaskier wasn't stupid. He turned a pale white and as Geralt stood up and made his way to his bard Jaskier gave a shudder of disgust and pushed himself further into the sorceress' comforting embrace.

"no. I don't think so. I remember having a few drinks while I waited for you after the wraith and then nothing till I awoke in a bed, ankle chained like some common guard dog" he muttered indignantly. He felt the atmosphere and Geralt relax as Jaskier slid back further to the safety of the bubbles. "How long was I gone?" "2 days. Came back a day later than planned after the wraith, saw the coin, villagers were pretty eager to point his home out. Yen arrived a few hours after that".

Jaskier nodded to his knees now sticking out from the slowly popping bubbles. He tried to focus. He'd only been conscious a day. What had happened on the day he was out. He felt like his stomach move. Yennefer placed a hand on his back and steadied him as Jaskier turned and vomited down the side of the bath. He felt Geralts calloused hands on his back alongside Yens, trying to give some comfort as the bard dry heaved, angry, burning tears slid down his face as his throat burned and stomach continued to twist. 

He didn't want to be touched. He pulled away and huddled into himself as Geralt left to grab a large towel which he handed to Jaskier, empty hand assisting Yennefer from the water and both left giving the bard space and time alone to breathe. 

Jaskier sat for an age. The bubbles had gone and the water was cold when he decided he had to know. He entered the bedroom where Geralt was sat, back facing the bathroom sharpening one of his swords as Yennefer, dressed in a soft gown stood in the corner, her eyes fixed on Jaskier with open worry.

He felt pain along his back as Geralt stood collecting fresh trousers for the bard. Jaskier stood leaning against the door frame as Yennefer found him a shirt. Confused at the pain now spreading he walked towards the large mirror against the wall. 

As he dropped the towel and turned to look he heard Geralt and Yennefer shout his name.

His back was a state. Long thick bruises lined his back and finger bruises painted his neck. He stumbled backwards and fell harshly to the floor stammering with shock and horror as memories flooded back like fireworks of emotion. He had been drugged. He remembered his limbs kicking out, he bit at hands that tried to hold him. He spat and thrashed like a rabid beast as guards had tried to restrain him. He had been left in the dark ankle chained to the bedpost. The only other memory was of an elderly man with horrendous make-up painting him like a circus whore. He had managed to keep himself safe apart from an awful makeover. He sighed deeply, suddenly aware of Geralt and Yennefers presence as they stood behind him both sharing looks of fear and worry. He forced a smile. "Looks worse than it is you worriers."

\---------------

It was dusk, the flames from outside casting long shapes along the walls as Jaskier lay awake. Yennefers soft breath on his face as Geralt shifted and pulled him closer. the bards back tight against the witchers chest. He snuggled further into the world's most powerful couple. Safe in the arms of his own private guard dogs. He could hear the celebrations continuing outside. A straw figure of the Lord continued to burn as his death kick started a wave of peace for the land around. Jaskier lifted his hand and wiped a small smear of his lipstick from Yens cheek. She smiled purple eyes opened softly and a quick kiss on the lips before she returned to her slumber. "Ours" Geralts rough voice whispered in his ear. Jaskier grinned "mine". The threesome finally found rest.


End file.
